In recent years, much development is being conducted of organic light-emitting devices, such as organic electroluminescence (EL) panels and organic EL lighting devices (Patent Literature 1). The following describes a structure of a conventional organic EL panel, with reference to FIG. 12A.
The conventional organic EL panel illustrated in FIG. 12A has a substrate 900, a thin film transistor (TFT) layer 901 disposed on one main surface (one of the main surfaces located higher in the Z-axis direction) of the substrate 900, and an insulating layer 902 disposed on the TFT layer 901. The conventional organic EL panel further includes anodes 903 and hole injection layers 904 disposed in this order on the insulating layer 902. Note that a combination of one anode 903 and one hole injection layer 904 is provided for every sub-pixel (light-emitting portion) of the panel.
The conventional organic EL panel further includes second banks 915 that extend in the X-axis direction. Each second bank 915 is disposed on the insulating layer 902, at a gap area including Y-axis direction edges of two anodes 903 and Y-axis direction edges of two hole injection layers 904. The conventional organic EL panel further includes first banks 905 that extend in the Y-axis direction to intersect with the second banks 915.
The conventional organic EL panel further includes, disposed at each area between an adjacent pair of first banks 905, a plurality of organic films. Specifically, the organic films include a hole transport layer 906, an organic light-emitting layer 907, and an electron transport layer 908 disposed in this order. The conventional organic EL panel further includes a cathode 909 and a sealing layer 910 that are disposed in this order to cover the electron transport layer 908 over each area between an adjacent pair of first banks 905 and exposed surfaces of the first banks 905.
Note that while not illustrated in FIG. 12A, the conventional organic EL panel further includes a color filter panel unit that is disposed on the Z-axis direction upper side of the structure illustrated in FIG. 12A via a resin layer.